The present invention relates to a pedal device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pedal device of a bicycle.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional pedal device 100 has a plurality of elements therein (not shown in FIG. 1). Since the elements are not covered, the elements are easily dirty and rusted.
Referring to FIG. 2, a second conventional pedal device 80 has a main body 81, a rear connector 82, a pair of compression springs 83, an adjustment seat 84, an adjustment stud 85, and a positioning nut 86. The rear connector 82 has a chamber 821. The adjustment seat 84 has a center hole 841. The main body 81 has a lower groove 811 and a through aperture 812. The rear connector 82 engages with the main body 81. The compression springs 83 are disposed in the chamber 821 of the rear connector 82. The adjustment seat 84 are disposed on the compression springs 83. The positioning nut 86 is inserted in the center hole 841 of the adjustment seat 84. The adjustment stud 85 is inserted through the positioning nut 86. The adjustment stud 85 has a ring-shaped head 851 inserted in the through aperture 812 of the main body 81. The adjustment seat 84 is inserted in the lower groove 811 of the main body 81. Each of the compression springs 83 has a large elasticity fatigue. A long length of each compression spring 83 will provide a good recovering force, but a volume of each compression spring 83 will be increased so that a volume of the rear connector 82 should be increased in order to receive the compression springs 83.
Referring to FIG. 3, a third conventional pedal device 80′ engages with an outsole clamp device 90′. The outsole clamp device 90′ has a tongue-shaped body 91′ and an oblong hole 911′. A rectangular antiskid device 92′ has a periphery flange 921′ engaging with the oblong hole 911′ of the outsole clamp device 90′. The outsole clamp device 90′ is disposed on a bottom of a runner shoe 100′. However, the rectangular antiskid device 92′ is easily disengaged from the outsole clamp device 90′.